1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerodynamic toys, and more particularly to a saucer-shaped, aerodynamic flying disk which is provided with cupped airfoils to enhance flying performance. In the recent past, toys shaped in the form of inverted saucers and disks which are adapted for throwing with a spinning motion have enjoyed great popularity among people of all ages. Generally, such a flying toy is formed or molded from a plastic material and is cupped or disk-shaped to resemble an airfoil and to provide aerodynamic lift. In use, the toy is generally grasped with the thumb on the convex or upper side of the disk surface and one or more fingers on the concave bottom side, and is thrown with a wrist snapping motion to cause the disk to spin as it moves forward, and to fly or glide toward another participant. In the alternative, the disk may be thrown toward a prescribed target and can be made to exhibit certain aerodynamic maneuvers while in flight, depending upon the speed and direction of throwing and the prevailing wind velocity and direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy flying saucers or disks are well known commercially in the prior art and have been marketed under such trademarks as the mark "FRISBEE". Typical of the patents which have issued on such devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,122 to Richard L. Gillespie, Sr. which discloses a saucer-shaped throwing disk which is characterized by a circular rim portion and a crown section and is shaped to create a trough or depression in order to provide a low profile and permit the saucer or disk to "fly" at a relatively high speed when thrown. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,643 to Charles D. Keith which includes a hub, an intermediate ring and a concentric outer ring, and radially extending vanes of variable pitch disposed between the hub and the inner ring to permit adjustment of the aerodynamic function and vary performance of the disk as it is thrown. Yet another adaptation of the free flying disk toy can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,663 to Martin N. Leibowitz which includes a flying disk having a series of vent openings formed symmetrically around the disk in order to create additional lift. The toy is also equipped with a circular reel attached to the center of the convex, outer hull surface to allow a flexible line to be wound around the reel and spun in order to create a faster spin as the toy disk is thrown through the air.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved flying disk which is characterized by a hull having a convex upper surface and a concave bottom or lower surface and three side ports which are each defined by the rim of the disk and by one of three curved airfoils which are designed to impart additional lift to the disk.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flying disk which includes a saucer-shaped hull having three side ports and three airfoils tucked under the hull, which disk can be molded of a suitable material such as plastic or fiberglass and is capable of performing a variety of aerodynamic maneuvers depending upon the speed and angle of throw.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a flying disk or saucer which is characterized by a convex upper hull surface and a concave lower surface and three airfoils which are disposed on the hull adjacent the concave bottom hull surface, the convex upper surfaces of the airfoils being located in spaced relationship from the concave bottom surface of the disk, and the rear edges of the airfoils defining the top sides of three side ports which are provided in the disk.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a flying disk characterized by a saucer-shaped hull having three side ports, a tubular central port, and three essentially triangular shaped, cupped airfoils, two legs of which are mounted on the hull rim and the third leg of which projects inwardly in planar relationship with the bottom end of the tubular central port.